Zeus is crazier than everyone thought he was
by thaichick7
Summary: Zeus witnesses his family having another argument and comes up with the "brilliant idea" of having a family reunion with their demi god kids. Through family bonding will they form friendships with their worst enemies? Or will they blow up the Empire State Building? POTHENA and other couples.


**Heyyyyyyyyyyy! Ok soooooo my first story on fanfiction eeeeeeeep! so this is basically a story about zeus deciding his family needs some family bonding.I'm also accepting ideas for Olympian couples and maybe if you guys want them to come in demi-god couples. I'm already doin Poseidon and Athena because I absolutely loooooovvvve them. I'm thinking of putting Artemis with someone like Hermes or Ares because I've read some pretty good stories about both. And yes I know shes not supposed to date but she does in this story! Mainly I don't know who to put Aphrodite with so leave that in the comments section. Flames are welcome in the form of constructive criticism and I am looking for a Beta so pm me about that.**

_**Disclaimer: No im not Rick Riordan in disguise! So I don't own Percy Jackson!**_

Once upon a time in the throne room of Mount Olympus the Olympian gods were having a peaceful discussion. Ok that was the understatement of the millennia. To any regular human there were just numerous tragedies going on. But to demi-gods and all the minor gods they knew it was just the Olympians having their regular arguments…..

Athena and Poseidon were still arguing about Athens and the Medusa incident. Only this time they had something new to add to the argument…

"My daughter deserves way better than that son you call a hero," Athena screeched.

"Yeah right my son is the Savior of Olympus! If anything your daughter doesn't deserve my son!" Poseidon retorted.

"If my daughter hadn't been there your son probably would have tried fighting Kronos with Riptide in pen form instead of as a sword,"

"You're just jealous because you're a killjoy,"

"Barnacle Beard."

"Owl Head."

"Horse Poop."

"Feather Brain."

No one was brave enough to mention that they weren't even using their sons and daughters actual names. All of them knew better than that.

On to Zeus and Hera, it was more of one sided argument on Hera's part.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO STOP WOMANIZING WITH EVERY WOMAN YOU SEE! SOMEDAY YOU ARE GOING TO SEE THAT YOUR UNGRATEFUL AND DON'T EVEN DESERVE ME! I BET YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE HALF OF YOUR CHILDREN ARE! EVEN AS WE SPEAK IT DOSNT SEEM LIKE YOUR LISTENING!"

"Oh yes Hera I will be sure to check the laundry."

Okkkkkkkkkkay let's move on. Hades and Demeter were arguing about cereal and Persephone, who was stuck in the middle again.

" I can't believe that you just kidnapped Persephone and got off scott free. "

" Maybe she wanted to get away from your cereal tirades."

Persephone was slowly backing away from them.

To all viewers that read the argument of Apollo, Artemis, and Hermes. Viewer Discretion is advised for horrible poetry.

" Artemis is no fun.

She should just admit I'm awesome

I am so awesome. "

"….. Apollo you really need to work on your poetry. Not only is the 1st line of your haiku six syllables the second line is 8 syllables. And you used awesome twice which sounds stupid." Artemis said.

" Pfffffffft your opinion is …. stupid. Hermes what do you think?"

" Umm well actually… Artemis has a point. If your going to make a haiku at least do it correctly."

Apollo sniffled.

" WAHHHHHHHHHHHH your supposed to be on my side, what kind of friend are you?"

" A good one? "

Ares and Hephaestus were fighting over Aphrodite. And Aphrodite? Wellllll she tried to get the most out of it as possible.

"Listen here Hammer Boy, Dite obviously wants to be with me so you should just let her go."

" There's no way I'm just giving in. reality check: you stole her from _me. _Not the other way around."

" Aww that's nice of you guys. Btw I just saw the prettiest necklace in a display case who wants to buy it for me?"

Dionysus really couldn't care less he was just happy to be away from those brats at Camp Half blood.

Zeus seemed to finally come out of his stupor and noticed that he could barely even hear Hera over the screams of everyone else in the throne room. That's when he got in, his opinion, the best idea in the history of the world.

" HEY EVERYONE! SHUT UP I HAVE AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!"

"What do you want Zeus?" Poseidon asked.

"Besides to not be confused with a rock again." Hades added.

"OOOOHHHHHH do you need ice for that burn." Ares cut in.

Zeus ignored them.

"I have decided in an attempt to cease arguments with each other we will be having a family reunion with our demigod children." Zeus explained.

There was silence for the first time in centuries. Then….

" WHAT!"

Needless to say Zeus's best idea in the history of the world was not liked by the rest of his family.

AN: and that's the first chapter! I plan to have "family bonding" activities for each chapter like secret santa, field day, ect. Vote on my bio for which ideas you want first and review and pm me about ideas you would like to see happen and couples your interested in!

Ciao, not chow,

Alypia.


End file.
